


I'm Dr.Saltzman

by JasperSantiago



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: After Malivore, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSantiago/pseuds/JasperSantiago
Summary: Hope and Alaric meet again after Malivore and Hope introducea herself.





	I'm Dr.Saltzman

Coming back from Malivore was a mess. And when I say a mess I don't mean one of those accidents you have when your drink spills. I mean the kind of accident when no one remembers who you are and you have to fend for yourself. 

It all started when I was tracking down this monster, it seems that even if no one remembers me the universe still had it's way of telling me what to do.

Walking through the streets of Manhattan the tracking device that I was using started beeping and flashing. As I got closer I noticed someone walking towards it from the other side. This person was talking with hair slightly combed to the side and their hair was lightly colored maybe blond but as it was dark it was hard to see. 

But the one thing that stuck out the most was the crossbow. That's when a tear slipped down my face. Dr.Saltzman. 

He was here and he was after this monster. I felt a sense of relief as it was like old times but I was hit back by reality as I remembered that he doesn't know me. He doesn't remember me. 

I walked closer to the monster and managed to out it in a head lock where I could then use my magic to take care of it.

The man stopped shocked as he lowered his crossbow clearly surprised. 

"Who are you?"

"Um.... Jessica."

"Jessica, seriously? That was incredible."

He looked back at the creature on the ground.

"I'm Dr.Saltzman."

And I could help but think to myself _"I know who you are. You were like a father to me."_


End file.
